


Под одним солнцем

by AvaTucker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flashbacks
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaTucker/pseuds/AvaTucker
Summary: Хотелось бы сказать, что это небольшая зарисовка о двух схожих, но разных судьбах, вступивших в финальный раунд соревнования под названием "Жизнь", но зарисовка растянулась в миди... Упс.





	1. Очень. Очень. Странный. Вечер.

      – Эй, милашка, не хочешь скрасить вечер одинокого волка?   
      Хорошо поддатый мужик лет за сорок сверкнул своей “голливудской улыбкой”, в которой можно было разглядеть три-четыре золотых зуба, а также зияющие прогалины на месте недавно выбитых. Среди двух десятков подвыпивших девушек в этом дешёвом придорожном баре он выбрал ту, которая одиноко стояла у самого конца барной стойки и всем своим видом источала неприязнь и нежелание идти на контакт. Однако люди в состоянии сильного алкогольного опьянения, как и наш поддатый ловелас, не замечают таких мелочей. Используя своё огромное волосатое пузо, вывалившееся из штанов, как способ проложить себе дорогу сквозь пьяную толпу, он, покачиваясь, подошёл к намеченной жертве.  
      Девушка стояла, облокотившись на стойку и низко опустив голову, так что её русые волосы, едва достающие до плеч, касались кончиками поцарапанной деревянной поверхности. В руке девушка сжимала только начатую бутылку пива, по гладким бокам которой ещё стекали капли влаги. Когда огромная туша её нового поклонника затормозила рядом, первое, что попалось на глаза едва приподнявшему голову объекту ухаживаний — колыхающийся после торможения, словно потревоженное желе, живот.   
      – Ну же, красавица, не стесняйся. Покажи своё личико! — потребовал мужик, вставая в позу сексуального совратителя. Это, конечно, последнее, на что он был похож, облокотившись одной рукой на стойку, а вторую уперев в бок, но ему казалось, что этот трюк обязательно сработает.  
      Девушка, понимая, что обычный игнор тут не прокатит — из всей плавающей перед глазами картинки мужик сфокусировал взгляд именно на ней, что значит просто так он не отвяжется — медленно подняла голову (в ответ на что получила довольное присвистывание с заинтересованной стороны), одарила толстяка презрительным взглядом и не спеша глотнула пива из своей бутылки.  
      – О, мне сегодня подфартило! — воскликнул мужик. Вдруг он решил добавить в голос “возбуждающей хрипотцы” и, придвинув свою раскрасневшуюся рожу к бледному лицу девушки, прошептал: — Ты самая красивая женщина, которую я когда-либо встречал…  
      Резкий тошнотворный запах, которым окатило русоволосую, чуть не заставил её вернуть обратно всё, что она выпила в этом баре… и, возможно, то, что ела сегодня на завтрак. Однако девушка быстро совладала с собой.   
       – Как жаль, что тебе ничего не светит, — холодно ответила она, не глядя на толстяка. — Проваливай.   
      Оценив своё самочувствие, количество выпитых бутылок и умножив всё это на время, показываемое её наручными часами, девушка пришла к выводу, что пора возвращаться в мотель. Вот только допьёт последнюю бутылку...  
       – О, детка решила покапризничать? Хочешь, чтобы папочка тебя наказал? — омерзительно хихикая, мужик подвинулся ещё ближе.  
       Сделав несколько больших глотков, дабы ускорить процесс, она ничего не ответила на выпад, за что и расплатилась, почувствовав на своей заднице толстую ручонку ухажёра. Потихоньку закипая, она сцепила зубы и процедила:  
       – Слушай, придурок, я тут пытаюсь решить проблему путём диалога. Отвали, иначе я выберу другой путь её решения, который мало понравится твоему свиному рылу.  
      – Давай, я подскажу тебе правильный способ. Уединимся где-нибудь...  
      Пока на его лице блуждала мечтательная улыбка, а взгляд потерялся где-то в вырезе женской футболки, рука, лежащая на обтянутых джинсами ягодицах девушки, пришла в движение, намереваясь, в прямом смысле этого слова, залезть ей в трусики. Это стало последней каплей.  
      Одним резким движением девушка добавила ещё две зияющие дыры в ротовую полость незадачливого любовника. Пока тот пытался оклематься, она, не сильно торопясь, бросила на стойку несколько купюр, покрывающих все её сегодняшние развлечения здесь, и уже развернулась, чтобы уйти, но, видимо, тот толстяк был слишком габаритным, чтобы один удар смог надолго отправить его в страну сновидений.   
      – Ах ты ж мерзкая шлюха! — зарычал он, сплёвывая выбитые зубы на пол. Стоит заметить, что субъектам, типа этого, часто плевать на то, что у тебя в штанах, если дело доходит до драки. Тяжело ступая, он последовал за отвергнувшей его, намереваясь, видимо, “выбить из неё всю дурь”, после чего “научить хорошим манерам”. Но ему сегодня конкретно не повезло с девушкой. Несколько быстрых ударов, один отточенный приёмчик — и мужик распластался на деревянном полу, охая и хватаясь то за живот, то за подбитый глаз.   
      Девушка, одержав победу над большим злым монстром, поправила воротник кожаной куртки и вышла из бара, не обращая внимания на возмущённые возгласы пьяного быдла и проклятия, сыпавшиеся на неё от поверженного толстяка.   
       На улице было прохладно, шёл дождь. Судя по большим лужам в каждой неровности на поверхности дороги, шёл он уже достаточно давно. Пахло близлежащим лесом и мокрым асфальтом. Единственным источником света здесь был уличный фонарь, доживающий, похоже, свои последние дни.   
       Склонив голову и запахнув куртку, русоволосая быстрым шагом направилась к машине, на ходу вытаскивая ключи из кармана. Внезапно картинка утратила чёткость, и это заставило девушку остановиться. Ключи выскользнули из онемевших пальцев и упали в грязь.  
  
      _…Летний вечер окутал улицу с ровно выстроенными, похожими друг на друга домиками, зелёными газонами и невысокими белыми заборчиками. Входная дверь одного из этих домов открыта. Едва переступив порог, в прихожей дома стоит мужчина. Темноволосый, одетый просто, без изысков. Он на голову выше стоящей рядом с ним женщины — хозяйки дома. У неё светлые волосы, но внешне она очень похожа на своего гостя: зелёные глаза, тонкие губы, ровный нос. Эти двое мило болтают, обсуждая прошедший день. На момент отвлекаясь от беседы, мужчина чуть повышает голос:  
       – Пэйдж, давай скорее. Если мы придём поздно, мама опять будет ругаться!  
       И в ответ со второго этажа ему доносится хнычущий детский голосок:  
       – Па-а-а-ап, Алиса не хочет отдавать мне мою куклу!  
       Тут в разговор вступает светловолосая женщина:  
       – Алиса Энн Миллер, немедленно прекрати эти фокусы и отдай Пэйдж её куклу!   
       Её слова прозвучали так грозно, что уже через минуту по лестнице, громко топоча маленькими ножками, сбежала вниз девочка лет восьми. На ней было миленькое платьице в цветочек; длинные, густые русые волосы заплетены в косу и украшены лентой в тон платью. В руках у маленькой Пэйдж её обожаемая кукла, миссис Такер, которую она с силой прижимает к себе, опасаясь, что кто-то снова захочет её отнять. Подбежав к отцу, девочка крепко-крепко, по-детски, обнимает его. Он улыбается, и широкая ладонь ласково гладит волосы дочки.   
       – Линда, ещё раз спасибо, что присмотрела за ней сегодня. Нам, действительно, необходимо было отвезти Дженис в больницу, — говорит мужчина, переводя взгляд на свою сестру.  
       – Ну что ты, Мэтт. Она же моя племянница. Я готова нянчить её в любое время.  
       Женщина мило улыбается и садится на корточки перед маленькой девочкой, которая уже разжала свои крепкие объятия. Они быстро прощаются, и мужчина, взяв дочку за руку, уходит.  
      Сумерки сгущаются, и Мэтт ускоряет шаг, желая побыстрее добраться до своего дома, который всего в нескольких кварталах отсюда. Уличные фонари освещают дорогу, но на душе у него всё равно почему-то неспокойно. Быстро перебирая ножками, Пэйдж едва поспевает за отцом, но волнует её совсем другое.  
       – Пап, а почему мама постоянно на тебя ругается? — наивно спрашивает она, задирая голову, чтобы разглядеть лицо мужчины.   
      Тот, немного опешив от такого вопроса, замедляет шаг.  
       – Это вовсе не так, милая, — находится он с ответом. — Мы просто…  
       Его перебивает резкий звук бьющегося стекла и крик женщины, доносящиеся из дома, мимо которого они вот-вот должны были пройти. Мужчина знает людей, живущих здесь. Точнее, одного человека — Фиби Максвелл, 30-тилетнюю вдову.   
       – Будь здесь. Я сейчас вернусь, — отчётливо говорит он своей дочери и бежит к дому. В тот момент, когда он забегает во двор через открытую калитку, из разбитого окна выскакивает человек. Он одет во всё чёрное, в одной руке наполненный чем-то рюкзак, во второй рванувший на помощь мужчина увидел сверкнувшую сталь пистолета. Увидев, что ему перекрыли путь к отступлению, грабитель разворачивается и бросается на задний двор. Мэтт, недолго думая, стремглав бежит за ним.   
       Пэйдж, напуганная, совсем не понимает, что происходит. По её маленькому личику одна за одной начинают скатываться солёные капли. Не выпуская из рук миссис Такер, девочка бежит к дому. Из него в ту же секунду выбегает женщина.  
      Взлохмаченная, со слезами на глазах, она прижимает руку к щеке, из пореза на которой сочится кровь. Обе они оказываются на заднем дворе как раз в тот момент, когда раздается выстрел. Словно в замедленной съёмке Пэйдж видит, как её отец валится с ног, а человек в чёрном, перемахнув через забор, скрывается в ночи... _  
  
       Резкая вспышка боли, и девушка возвращается в реальность. Она пошатнулась, потеряв равновесие, но избежала падения в грязную лужу, устояв на ногах. Боль прошла так же быстро, как и появилась. Держась рукой за голову, девушка подобрала ключи.  
      Сидя в машине, она не обращала внимания на то, что с неё ручьями стекала вода, на холод. Ей требовалось время, чтобы прийти в себя. Никогда прежде Пэйдж не вспоминала о событиях той ночи, если не брать во внимание детские кошмары, преследовавшие её очень давно. Тогда восьмилетней девочке было сложно справиться, но теперь, через 20 лет, Пэйдж казалось, что это вовсе не её жизнь, не её воспоминания. Она настолько зачерствела за эти годы скитания по миру, что уже ничто не могло пробить тот толстый слой льда, сковавший её сердце.   
       Поворот ключа, старый грузовик тёмно-синего цвета тронулся с места. До мотеля недалеко, и Пэйдж, несмотря на свою нетрезвость, надеялась доехать до него без происшествий. Но, миновав первый километр, девушка снова почувствовала боль, вспышки яркого света нещадно резали по глазам, руки отказывались слушаться…  
  
      _…Яркий белый снег, сверкая в лучах солнца, слепит глаза. Две девочки играют во дворе, лепят снеговика. Одна из них — Пейдж, только старше на несколько лет. Сейчас ей одиннадцать. Вторая — её младшая сестра Дженис. Обе одеты в яркие детские зимние комбинезоны и смешные вязаные шапочки с помпонами. Из окна кухни, моя посуду, за детьми наблюдает женщина, Дороти Прайс, их мама. Она чувствует себя умиротворённо, слыша детский смех и наблюдая за тем, как её девочки беззаботно играют во дворе. Она уже смирилась и отпустила своё горе…_  
  
       Внезапно картинка пропадает. Девушка, обеими руками вцепляется в руль и зажмуривает глаза, потому что черепная коробка, кажется, сейчас разорвётся на куски.  
  
      _…Девочки, взявшись за руки, идут по протоптанной на снегу тропинке. Они хотят посмотреть, как взрослые рыбачат на озере. Мама запретила им ходить туда без присмотра, но девочки, воспользовавшись тем, что она отошла к телефону, выскользнули через чёрный ход.  
       – А мама точно не будет сильно ругаться? — писклявым голоском спрашивает Дженис, глядя на старшую сестру.  
      – Не будь такой трусихой, Дженни, — смеётся в ответ Пэйдж.   
       Дженни вовсе не хочет показаться сестре маленькой трусихой, поэтому замолкает и послушно идёт за ней. Вот они уже у озера. Ближе к противоположному берегу видно человека с удочкой, сидящего на небольшой табуретке. Но он слишком далеко и девочкам ничего не видно. Они хотят посмотреть ближе. Аккуратно ступая по льду, дети идут, взявшись за руки, но одна из сестёр подскальзывается и падает, утаскивая за собой вторую. Обе начинают хохотать, когда попытки подняться на ноги одна за одной завершаются смешным приземлением обратно на лёд. Позже им наконец-то удаётся совладать с разъезжающимися в разные стороны ногами. Снова взявшись за руки, они продолжают путь. Вдруг лёд под ногами начинает трещать. Пэйдж не обратила внимание на то, что цвет льда менялся от светлого к тёмному, пока они шли. Дженни, наоборот, заметила, но она понятия не имела, почему так происходит, и что они в опасности. Заметив расползающуюся трещину и услышав характерный звук, Пэйдж запаниковала. Она кинулась бежать в обратную сторону, волоча сестру за руку, как тряпичную куклу. Но маленькая Дженис спотыкается, твёрдая поверхность под ней расходится, и девочка по пояс проваливается под лёд. Пэйдж изо всех сил кричит и пытается вытащить сестру. На шум обращает внимания рыбак. Он срывается с места и бежит к детям. Пэйдж не может вытащить Дженни. Маленькая ручка сестры выскальзывает из перчатки, старшая девочка по инерции падает на спину, и тогда лёд проваливается и под ней. Обе девочки барахтаются в воде, плачут, кричат. Дженис не умеет плавать, не может удержаться за куски льда, потому что её одежда стала слишком тяжёлой и тянет ребёнка ко дну. Подбежавший мужчина, оказавшийся их соседом, мистером Дженкинсом, вытаскивает из озера Пэйдж и, не колеблясь, прыгает следом за младшей из сестёр. Отплёвываясь от обжигающе-холодной воды, девочка с надеждой всматривается в неспокойную поверхность. Наконец-то мужчина показывается из воды, а вместе с ним и маленькая девочка. Её губы совсем посинели, глаза закрыты. Мистер Дженкинс вытаскивает её. Она просто без сознания… Просто без сознания…_  
  
       Резко распахнув глаза, Пэйдж едва успевает выровнять грузовик. Ещё секунда, и она, скорее всего, вылетела бы через лобовое стекло автомобиля, врезавшегося в дерево, и, вероятно, свернула бы себе шею.   
       Ей тяжело дышать. Грудную клетку будто сдавило огромной рукой прошлого, пытающегося затянуть девушку обратно. Сердце бьётся неравномерно, пропуская удары; мозги плавятся от боли, на глаза наворачиваются слёзы.  
      Маленькая Дженис не была без сознания. Она захлебнулась до того, как мистер Дженкинс успел вытащить малышку из воды. Перед глазами Пейдж всё ещё стоит посеревшее, безжизненное лицо младшей сестры; перепуганная мать, бегущая к ним, и виновато опущенные глаза мистера Дженкинса в ответ на вопрос женщины, жива ли её дочь.  
       Как трещал лёд под ногами бегущих сестёр, так сейчас трещит заледеневшее сердце Пэйдж. Эти воспоминания — цветные, яркие и реальные настолько, что невольно снова проживаешь все эти жуткие моменты — не могли не оставить свой след. Поддаваясь порывам, девушка позволяет себе вспоминать об отце, о сестре; думать о том, как они умерли на её глазах, как убивалась горем мама…  
       Слёзы ручьями бегут из широко открытых глаз, руки намертво вцепились в руль, словно это спасательный круг. Пульсирующая боль волнами растекается от затылка, не давая возможности сформулировать хоть одну нормальную мысль; всё тело будто оцепенело. Мама…  
  
      _...Всё та же улица и её домики-близнецы. Лёгкий ветер срывает с деревьев их убранство, тут и там люди сгребают опавшие листья в своих дворах, чтобы ничто не засоряло идеальные газоны и клумбы с цветами. Небо серое, мрачное. Кажется, собирается дождь. Погода как никогда лучше подходит под настроение медленно шагающей домой шестнадцатилетней Пейдж. Девочка, натянув на голову капюшон чёрной толстовки и отгородившись от мира наушниками, заставляет себя идти вперёд, борясь с желанием развернуться и блуждать где-нибудь хотя бы до вечера, лишь бы не возвращаться домой.  
       После всех трагических событий, с которыми пришлось столкнуться её семье, жизнь в том доме превратилась в сущий Ад. Главной причиной этому стала мать Пейдж. Женщина могла бы сойти с ума и попасть в лечебницу для душевно больных, или могла бы спиться с горя, но, вместо этого, она обратилась в веру, стала ярой приверженкой церкви и Господа, уверовав в то, что он, якобы, забрал её родных с особой целью, которую простым смертным не дано понять. Пейдж не верила во всю эту чушь и церковь, которую регулярно посещала её мать, считала больше похожей на секту, нежели на храм Господний. Несложно догадаться, во что превратились отношения дочери и матери. Подростку с тяжёлой психологической травмой невозможно было заставить себя понять и простить маму, нашедшую своё утешение в вере во Всевышнего. Позже, через много лет, Пейдж осознала, что должна была быть более терпеливой, но тогда было уже слишком поздно.  
       Вот она уже стояла на пороге своего дома. Она вытащила из ушей наушники и спрятала их в карман толстовки. Сделала глубокий вдох, готовясь к очередным ссорам, девушка постучала в дверь. Никто не открыл. Должно быть, мать ушла за продуктами или ещё куда-нибудь, решила Пэйдж, доставая свои ключи. Девочка открыла дверь и в ужасе замерла на пороге дома, уставившись на пол. Там, перед лестницей на второй этаж, на тёмно-коричневом паркете в луже крови лежала Дороти Прайс. Так рано поседевшие волосы были полностью пропитаны красной жидкостью, глаза открыты, правая нога согнута не так, как ей природой предписано сгибаться. Рядом с женщиной валялась опрокинутая корзина с бельём. Некоторые из вещей валялись и на ступенях лестницы и…_  
  
      Яркий свет фар ударил по глазам. Машина, ехавшая прямо навстречу, едва успела свернуть в сторону, что, собственно, на автомате, подталкиваемая инстинктом самосохранения, сделала и Пэйдж. Так вышло, что оба водителя свернули к одной стороне дороги, так что столкновения избежать не удалось. Визг тормозов, скрежетание металла, бьющееся стекло. Многострадальная голова Пейдж встречается с рулём, и девушка теряет сознание.   
  
  
       Какие-то едва различимые голоса прорезают темноту и мрак, сгустившиеся вокруг Пэйдж. Она не может пошевелить ни единой частью тела, даже открыть глаза кажется непосильной задачей. Девушка прислушивается, пытаясь разобрать, что происходит вокруг. Кто-то аккуратно приподнимает её и заставляет опереться на спинку сидения, щупает пульс на шее. Пэйдж пытается вымолвить хоть слово, но с губ срывается тихий, болезненный стон.  
       – Она жива… — слышит девушка облегчённый вздох и слова, судя по голосу, мужчины.  
       – О, отлично! Кажется, я сейчас в настроении исправить эту ошибку! — со злостью восклицает второй мужчина. Его голос раздаётся откуда-то с другой стороны.   
       – Дин, ты в своём уме?!  
       – Она помяла мою детку!  
       – …  
       – Что?! — в вопросе слышится возмущение. — Ты только посмотри на эту вмятину! Да и меня чуть на тот свет раньше времени не отправили!  
       Со стороны более благоразумного мужчины снова молчание. Скорее всего, он одаривает возмущавшегося каким-нибудь многозначительным взглядом.  
       – Ладно, всё. Я молчу, — сдаётся Дин.  
       – Лучше позвони Бобби. Нам нужна помощь, — бросает тот, что стоит у открытой двери разбитого грузовика Пэйдж. — С ней, кажется, ничего серьёзного, но лучше убедиться.  
       – Можем просто вызвать скорую и свалить отсюда.  
       – Дин, да что с тобой такое? Оставить раненого человека в разбитой машине посреди безлюдного шоссе? Ночью?   
       – Ты сам сказал, что с ней ничего серьёзного, Сэм!  
       – Я сказал, _кажется_ , с ней ничего серьёзного, Дин. Просто позвони Бобби, окей?  
       Пока эти двое препирались, к Пэйдж наконец-то вернулась способность двигаться и говорить.  
       – Оставьте… — прохрипела она, подняв руку и дотронувшись до неглубокой раны, из которой по лицу стекала кровь. Разглядеть что-нибудь было ещё сложновато, перед глазами плыли чёрные пятна, но Пэйдж чувствовала, что легко отделалась. Врежься она в этих ребят нос к носу, исход мог бы быть фатальным.  
       – О, ты… мы… Ты в порядке? — взволнованно спросил Сэм, имя которого девушка узнала из услышанного ею разговора.   
       – Бывало и хуже, — язык едва ворочался во рту, поэтому она старалась обходиться короткими фразами.   
       – Мы поможем тебе. Отвезём в больницу…  
       – Я же сказала… Справлюсь.  
       Пэйдж попыталась вылезти из машины, решительно отвергнув помощь мужчины. Выбравшись, она облокотилась на крышу автомобиля и сделала несколько глубоких вдохов. Её немного подташнивало, кружилась голова, но девушка не намерена была принимать помощь от этих людей.   
       – Очень жаль вашу машину, но денег на возмещение ущерба у меня нет, — посмотрев в сторону второго мужчины, Дина, произнесла она и тут же пожалела о том, что так резко подняла голову, потому что перед глазами снова всё поплыло, ноги подкосились… От жестокого приземления на мокрый асфальт её спасли мужские руки. И это последнее, что успела понять Пэйдж, прежде чем сознание снова покинуло её.   
  
  
       – Сотрясение. Жить будет, — незнакомый мужской голос раздался где-то прямо над головой.   
       Пэйдж уже не раз приходилось очнуться на больничной койке, поэтому сейчас она точно была уверена, что находится не в больнице. Во рту пересохло, но девушка смогла выдавить из себя волнующий её вопрос:  
       – Где я?  
       – Очнулась, — удовлетворённо изрёк тот самый голос. — Сэм, принеси ей воды.   
       Девушка села. Никто не попытался удержать её от этого. Осушив услужливо поданный стакан с водой, Пэйдж наконец-то смогла сфокусироваться. Она огляделась: заваленная разным барахлом, старая, выдавшая вид комната (судя по всему — гостиная), где явно ощущалось отсутствие женской руки. Хоть Пэйдж сама была склонна к беспорядку, но она всё ещё помнила, что это значит — жить в чистом и убранном доме, в котором есть настоящая хозяйка. Сама девушка сидела на диване. У окна напротив неё, прислонившись к подоконнику, стоял мужчина лет 30-ти: короткие русые волосы, большие глаза, нахмуренное лицо. Он внимательно изучал Пэйдж, и ей до дрожи в руках захотелось ударить его, потому что она терпеть не могла, когда на неё пялятся в упор. Отличительной приметой другого мужчины, который принёс ей воды, был его высокий рост. Третий, находившийся в этой комнате, был гораздо старше тех двоих. Грязная одежда, драная кепка, седая борода. Почему-то Пэйдж решила, что дом принадлежит именно ему.   
       Наверное, взгляд, которым девушка осмотрела присутствующих, произвёл на них ложное впечатление, потому что высокий мужчина поспешил заверить её в том, что они не собираются причинять ей вред. Пэйдж не смогла сдержать улыбку.   
       – По-моему, она ударилась головой сильнее, чем ты думаешь, Бобби, — вздохнув, обратился русоволосый к старику в кепке.   
       Тот внимательно присмотрелся к Пэйдж.  
       – Девочка, с тобой всё в порядке?   
       – Ну, помимо того, что я разбила свою машину и сейчас нахожусь чёрт знает где в компании чёрт знает кого, да. Со мной всё отлично, — язвительно ответила Пэйдж. — А теперь не могли бы вы вернуть меня к бренным останкам моего почившего автомобиля? — тем же тоном продолжила она, поднимаясь на ноги. — У меня много работы.   
       Ей хотелось убраться отсюда как можно скорее. Она вовсе не испугалась этих людей или того, что вместо больницы они притащили её в задницу мира. Единственное, что её беспокоило, это видения, ставшие причиной аварии. Пэйдж чувствовала необходимость остаться наедине с собой и хорошо всё обдумать, потому что также она понимала, что что-то в ней сломалось после того, как пришлось заново пережить самые страшные моменты в жизни. И, естественно, нужно было разобраться, какова природа этих видений. В общем, у неё и правда было много работы.   
       – Эмм, да… конечно. Твоя машина здесь, во дворе. Я провожу, — промямлил высокий мужчина, почесав затылок.   
       – Вот и отлично. Буду премного благодарна, — натянуто улыбнувшись, сказала девушка и уже собиралась шагать за сдвинувшимся с места “спасителем”, как её взгляд невольно зацепился за рисунок на потолке комнаты.   
       Пэйдж замерла на месте, удивлённо глядя на хорошо знакомое ей “художество”. Потом девушка перевела взгляд на русоволосого мужчину, предположившего ранее, что у неё сдвиг по фазе, и, приподняла одну бровь, выражая таким образом свой неозвученный вопрос.  
       – Это… декор такой, — глуповато улыбнувшись, ответил он, на время позабыв о том, что зол на эту девчонку.  
       Теперь Пэйдж внимательней осмотрелась вокруг и заметила много интересных вещичек. После она ещё раз глянула на двоих взрослых мужчин, вспомнила их разговор у места аварии и тогда получила сформировавшуюся картинку.  
       – Сэм и Дин Винчестеры, если не ошибаюсь?   
       В комнате воцарилось молчание. Все удивлённо посмотрели на девушку. Первым голос подал Дин. Не отрывая глаз от Пэйдж, он спросил:  
       – Бобби, ты полил её святой водой?  
       – Она была в стакане, — ответил ему Сэм.  
       Дин кивнул.  
       Пэйдж закатила глаза и покачала головой.   
       – Неважно. Просто отведите меня к машине.  
       – Откуда ты нас знаешь? — проигнорировав её просьбу, спросил Дин.  
       – Слухами земля полнится, — пожала плечами девушка. — К тому же, вы, ребята, хорошенько потрудились, выпустив армию демонов на волю, чем и заработали себе известность.  
       Лицо Сэма окаменело, он отвёл взгляд в сторону. А вот старший Винчестер сегодня явно был не в духе.   
       – Дать автограф? — с вызовом бросил он, недовольно уставившись на Пэйдж.  
       – Обойдусь, — состроив рожу с язвительной улыбкой, ответила она.   
       – Дин, будь повежливее. Ты сегодня чуть не убил эту девчонку, — наконец-то подал голос старик.  
       – Вообще-то…  
       – Заткнись, — оборвал возмущение Бобби. Он снова обратился к девушке: — Тебя как зовут хоть?  
       – Пэйдж. Я так понимаю, это Вы меня подлатали? — спросила она, подразумевая обработанную и заклеенную рану на лбу. — Благодарю. А теперь могу я уйти?  
       – Уйти ты можешь в любой момент, — согласился Бобби, — но вот далеко ли зайдёшь без машины — совсем другой вопрос.   
       Пэйдж поинтересовалась, где именно они находятся, и ответ ей не понравился. Переступая через себя, она поинтересовалась:  
       – Могу я попросить, чтобы меня подбросили ближе к тому месту, где нам не посчастливилось встретиться?  
       Бобби улыбнулся. Должно быть, ему понравилась манера Пэйдж.   
       – Дин, подбрось нашу гостю туда, куда она попросит.  
       – Почему я? — возмутился Винчестер, чего и следовало ожидать.  
       – Нет, ну ты, конечно, можешь остаться здесь. Сэм прекрасно справится с твоим заданием. Вот только справишься ли ты с заданием Сэма копаться в книжках и выискивать информацию, переводить разнообразные древние языки?..  
       Сэм усмехнулся, поглядывая на брата и ожидая его реакции.  
       Пораскинув мозгами, Дин состроил рожу аля “Да, ты прав” и двинулся к выходу.  
       – Топай, красавица. Сегодня твой счастливый вечер — я весь к твоим услугам, — не оборачиваясь, провозгласил он.  
       – Счастливее не придумаешь, — пробормотала Пэйдж, кивнула на прощание двум оставшимся мужчинам и пошла за Винчестером.  
  
       Гробовая тишина в машине длилась уже полчаса. К мотелю, куда они ехали, от дома Бобби — три часа езды, и минуты в компании Дина Винчестера для Пэйдж тянулись, как жевательная резинка. Она пыталась сбросить с себя напряжение и потратить это время на обдумывание животрепещущих проблем, но это оказалось задачей не из лёгких. И вот у неё уже почти получилось сосредоточиться на одном из важных вопросов, как Дин внезапно решил побеседовать:  
       – Что с тобой случилось там, на дороге? Я имею в виду, ты потеряла управление или…  
       – Перебрала в баре, — перебила она.  
       В голосе звучало раздражение, ведь мужчина разрушил результаты долгих и упорных попыток сосредоточиться.  
       Похоже, свежий вечерний воздух выветрил из Винчестера всю его злобу, потому что сейчас он явно не был настроен против девушки так категорично, как это наблюдалось в его поведении раньше. Вот только теперь против него настроилась Пэйдж, и, когда он снова попытался завязать разговор, она ответила ему довольно резко, просто-таки окатив волной раздражения и злости.  
       – Извини, ладно? — внезапно воскликнул он, как только девушка сказала последнее слово. — Извини за то, что вёл себя так поначалу. Просто… я был не в настроении, и, плюс ко всему, ты разбила мою любимую машину, — не глядя на Пэйдж, уже более спокойно проговорил Дин.  
       Это остудило пыл.  
       – Ладно, забыли, — отвернувшись к окну, тихо сказала девушка. — Прости за машину. Надеюсь, ты её починишь.   
       – Ну, однажды я уже собрал её из обломков, так что и в этот раз справлюсь. Только хватило бы времени… — пробормотал мужчина.  
       – О чём ты? — заинтересовалась Пэйдж.   
       Дин встретил этот заинтересованный взгляд и понял, что сболтнул лишнего.  
       – Да так, не бери в голову, — весело улыбнулся он. — Я включу музыку. Ты не против?  
       – Да, конечно, — девушка кивнула и снова повернулась к окну.  
       В салоне заиграла “Rock You Like A Hurricane” Scorpions. До конца поездки никто больше и словом не обмолвился.  
       Когда они затормозили у мотеля, Дин вышел из машины следом за Пэйдж.   
       – Что теперь будешь делать без машины? — спросил он, пока девушка доставала из салона сумку со своими вещами.   
       Вопрос заставил её улыбнуться. Перекинув сумку через плечо, она огляделась и указала мужчине на один из припаркованных у мотеля автомобилей.  
       – Может, угоню завтра вон ту красавицу. Не в первый раз уже.  
       На лице Дина тоже заиграла невынужденная улыбка. Они распрощались, и Винчестер уехал.  
       Пэйдж вернулась в номер. На душе у девушки было неспокойно. Она чувствовало какое-то жгучее разочарование и даже угрызения совести, чего не происходило уже очень-очень давно. В общую картину вписались не дающие покоя воспоминания и все вытекающие в виде чувств последствия.   
       – Очень. Очень. Странный. Вечер, — чётко выделяя каждое слово, произнесла девушка, прислонившись спиной к закрытой двери.


	2. Сердцеед в Пенсильвании

       Небольшое, уютное кафе на углу улицы не может похвастаться большим количеством посетителей в десять часов утра. Внутри, не считая персонала, пять человек: трое из них — обиженные на весь мир офисные крысы, вырвавшиеся на волю, дабы залить своё горе чашечкой кофе в это дождливое утро; ещё один — мужчина лет тридцати, которого жена вчера выгнала из дома, а у любовницы (вот так незадача!) муж раньше времени вернулся из командировки. Вот он и зависает в кафе, ожидая открытия заведений по-серьёзней. Пятый посетитель — девушка. Она заняла место у большого окна. На столе перед ней несколько папок с документами, открытый ноутбук и пустая чашка, из которой только что выпили последние капли кофе. Пока девушка что-то усердно ищет во всемирной сети, быстро перебирая тонкими пальцами по клавиатуре, к столу подходит миловидная официантка и услужливо спрашивает, не желает ли мисс ещё кофе. Не отрывая взгляд от экрана, девушка согласно кивает. Официантка справляется со своими обязанностями и уходит. Тем временем, девушка снова заходит в тупик. Она с досадой захлопывает ноутбук, облокачивается на стол и, тяжело вздыхая, опускает голову на руки. В этот момент на столе вибрирует сотовый.  
       – Да?  
       – Пэйдж, рад снова тебя слышать, красавица.  
       – Привет, Ник, — устало отвечает девушка, закрывая глаза и массируя двумя пальцами переносицу.  
       – Где ты сейчас? Я совсем потерял тебя на карте, — весело, как и всегда, вещает парень на том конце несуществующего провода.  
       – Геттисберг, Пенсильвания.  
       – И как там настроение у Пенсильвании?  
       – Хм, дай подумать, — тон девушки превратился в наигранно-деловитый. — Сейчас десять утра, я влила в себя уже три чашки кофе, за окном замечательная погода, навевающая замечательную тоску, а мои поиски так и не сдвинулись с мёртвой точки. Так что не знаю, как настроение у Пенсильвании, но лично я в настроении сброситься с моста.  
       Из трубки раздаётся недовольное “Уууу…”.  
       – Неужели наш “крепкий орешек” Пейдж столкнулась с чем-то, с чем не может справиться?  
       – Представь себе…  
       – Могу поспорить, в Аду в этот момент наступил ледниковый период.  
       – Не знаю, о погоде не справлялась, — зажав сотовый между плечом и ухом, пробормотала Пэйдж, после чего возобновила работу ноутбука, — но вот с чем там точно проблемы, так это с демографической ситуацией.  
       – Напомни мне, откуда ты такая умная упала на мою голову?  
       – Ты сам прекрасно помнишь, ведь наше знакомство — лучшее, что случилось с тобой в жизни, — и впервые за целый месяц безуспешных поисков ответа Пэйдж искренне улыбнулась.  
       – Да-да, ты права, — собеседник рассмеялся. — Так что у тебя там за проблемы, маленькая ПэПэ?  
       Услышав это обращение, Пэйдж отстранилась от ноутбука, снова перехватила телефон в руку и уставилась прямо перед собой, посвятив всю себя разговору.  
       – Ничего, с чем ты мог бы мне помочь. И ещё одно, Ник. Знаешь, почему у нас ничего не получилось?  
       – Потому что ты — депрессивная алкоголичка со склонностью к саморазрушению? — будничным тоном поинтересовался Ник.  
       – Иди к чёрту, Беннет, — девушка рассмеялась.  
       – Все там будем, Пэпэ. Все там будем!  
       – Но ты рискуешь отправиться в круиз раньше времени, если не перестанешь меня так называть, — пригрозила она.  
       – Бу-бу-бу, — подразнился мужчина. — Ладно, милая моя. Звони, если жалкая букашка Ник Беннет сможет тебе чем-то помочь. Аривидерчи!  
       Послышались короткие гудки. Пэйдж положила телефон на стол и покачала головой.  
       – Болван, — сохраняя лёгкую улыбку на губах, прошептала она.  
       Следовало снова погрузиться в работу. У неё не было ровным счётом ничего о видениях, посетивших её не так давно. Никаких наводок, гипотез — ничего. Порой Пэйдж думала, что это было лишь следствием чрезмерного употребления алкоголя, но потом отвергала это предположение. То, что случилось с ней, было слишком ярко для разыгравшегося пьяного воображения.  
       – Так, ладно. Не зацикливайся над вопросом, ответ на который не знаешь, — тихо проговорила девушка, перестраиваясь на дело, по которому она и приехала в Геттисберг. — Вернёмся к Вам, миссис Эмма Бэйли.  
       Отхлебнув немного горячего кофе, Прайс открыла папку с документами. Несколько секунд она тупо смотрела на страницы, а потом опустила папку на стол, откинулась на спинку мягкого сидения и устало потёрла лоб ладонью, закрыв при этом глаза.  
       *Господи, и к чему я собралась возвращаться?* — задалась она вопросом.  
       Объяснялось это тем, что Пэйдж уже провела расследование и знала, что эта дамочка — миссис Эмма Бэйли — работающая патологоанатомом в центральной больнице, по ночам превращается в жрущее сердца людей чудовище, а утром, забыв обо всём, идёт в больницу, надевает свой белый халат и занимается работой, которую сама себе же и подкинула.  
       Рука девушки тяжело опустилась на стол, Прайс задумчиво уставилась в окно, за которым иногда мелькали люди. Ей нужно было дождаться вечера, отправиться домой к Бэйли, нафаршировать её серебряными пулями и снова возвращаться к своим поискам. Да, жизнь не обещает ничего весёлого. Прайс вздохнула. Она не прочь была бы сейчас выпить чего-нибудь покрепче кофе, но, во-первых, её сегодня ждала работа, а во-вторых — слова Ника всё же немного задели.  
       – И вовсе я не алкоголичка, — нахмурившись, пробормотала она себе под нос.  
       Неожиданно её расфокусированный взгляд, направленный в окно, зацепился за знакомые черты лица человека, прошедшего мимо. Тот лишь мельком взглянул на девушку по ту сторону прозрачного стекла и скрылся из виду, но уже через несколько секунд вернулся, шагая спиной вперёд и на этот раз приглядываясь к Пэйдж, которую он, несомненно, узнал. Удивление на его лице сменила улыбка, мужчина приветливо помахал рукой. Прайс ответила тем же, потом кивком головы указала на дверь, приглашая его заглянуть. Когда он подошёл к её столику, девушка заговорила:  
       – Дин Винчестер, никак не ожидала тебя здесь встретить. Присаживайся, — Пэйдж улыбнулась.  
       – Да уж, мир тесен, — согласился охотник, опускаясь на мягкое сидение напротив девушки и наблюдая, как она отодвигает в сторону раскиданные по столу бумаги и закрывает ноутбук. — Дай угадаю. Ты приехала за нашим сердцеедом? — спросил он, явно оставшись довольным игрой слов.  
       Пэйдж кивнула.  
       – Уже вычислила, кто это?  
       – Да, — девушка подала Дину папку с информацией об Эмме Бэйли.  
       Быстро просмотрев документы, Винчестер сказал:  
       – Оперативно работаешь. Придётся позвонить Сэму и сказать, что у нас забрали наши игрушки, — весело заключил он. — Если, конечно, тебе не нужна помощь с этим.  
       – Нет, я не люблю делиться игрушками, — честно ответила Прайс, снова потянувшись к чашке кофе.  
       – Чего-нибудь желаете? — поинтересовалась подошедшая официантка.  
       – Да, кофе, пожалуйста, — мило улыбнувшись девушке, ответил охотник и проводил её удаляющуюся за стойку попку оценивающим взглядом.  
       То же сделала и Пэйдж, и это не ускользнуло от глаз Дина. Он удивлённо, с толикой подозрения и щепоткой восхищения посмотрел на сидящую напротив девушку. Заметив это, Прайс улыбнулась.  
       – На восьмёрочку потянет, — она игриво подмигнула ему.  
       – Эээ.. нууу… — мужчина, в голове которого уже мелькали будоражащие воображение картинки, не сразу нашёл, что сказать.  
       – К слову об игрушках, — Пэйдж решила сменить тему. — Как там дела у твоей… Прости, как ты её тогда назвал?.. Детка?  
       – Ах, детка, — Дин понимающе кивнул и улыбнулся. — У неё всё отлично.  
       – Рада за вас двоих.  
       – Вот только не надо ехидничать.  
       – Ну что ты? Даже в мыслях не было, — заверила его Пэйдж, но не удержала в себе смех. — Ладно, куда дальше направитесь? Есть уже на примете какое-нибудь дело?  
       Мужчине принесли кофе. Было похоже на то, что смазливая официанточка очень даже запала на смазливую мордашку охотника.  
       – Почему ты интересуешься? — спросил Винчестер, когда официантка ушла, “незаметно” сунув мужчине салфетку со своим номером телефона.  
       – Просто чтобы потом не наткнуться на табличку “Занято”, — ответила Пэйдж, пожав плечами.  
       – На самом деле, у нас ещё есть дела в этом городишке, — признался Винчестер после секундных раздумий.  
       – Ммм… Это что-то типа государственной тайны или я могу чем-нибудь помочь? — спросила Прайс, полностью расслабившись. — И не спрашивай, почему я интересуюсь. Мне просто нужно занять чем-нибудь день.  
       – Я так или иначе собирался задать тебе вопрос об этом, так что… Мы ищем здесь одну особу. Может ты её знаешь? Бэлла Талбот. Невысокая, темноволосая мерзкая воришка с британским акцентом. Не встречала?  
       – Эмм… — Прайс промотала калейдоскоп воспоминаний за последние три дня, которые она провела в городе, и, не обнаружив там ничего, что нужно было Дину, покачала головой. — Нет, к сожалению, ничем не могу помочь.  
       – Попытаться стоило, — вздохнув, произнёс Дин, после чего сделал глоток горячего кофе.  
       – Ты назвал её мерзкой воришкой. Следовательно, она у вас что-то утащила, верно?  
       – Да, именно.  
       – И что же?  
       – Игрушки, — туманно ответил Винчестер, решив, что ни к чему вдаваться в подробности.  
       Прайс молча кивнула, слегка улыбнувшись. Запало неловкое молчание. Первым его нарушил Дин. Он внимательно присматривался к Пэйдж и наконец изрёк:  
       – У тебя нездоровый вид.  
       – Ты просто мастер комплиментов, Дин Винчестер, — усмехнулась девушка.  
       – Нет, я вовсе не это имел в виду. Ты не так поняла, — начал оправдываться он.  
       – Да ладно, перестань, — охотница махнула рукой. — Я знаю, что выгляжу как ходячий труп…  
       – Не преувеличивай…  
       –… но это моё стандартное состояние. Напряжённый рабочий график и всё такое, — девушка развела руками. — К тому же, иногда, как бы странно не звучало, вид побитой собаки помогает, когда хочешь подцепить кого-нибудь. Особенно хорошо ведутся любители жалеть обиженных судьбой.  
       Дин опустил голову, обдумывая что-то и вглядываясь в остатки кофе на дне фарфоровой чашки. Когда он снова посмотрел на Пэйдж, что-то в его взгляде смутило девушку.  
       – Что?.. — неуверенно спросила она, вмиг почувствовав себя неуютно.  
       Винчестер открыл было рот, но ему очевидно не понравились слова, готовые сорваться с языка. Он мимолётно улыбнулся, приподняв уголок губ, и никак не мог оставить в покое чашку — всё вертел её в разные стороны, будто надеялся, что сможет вытрясти из несчастного куска фарфора красивые слова для того, чтобы озвучить вертящуюся на языке мысль. Из неловкого положения его спас телефонный звонок. Перекинувшись парой слов со звонившим, он засунул сотовый в карман.  
       – Это Сэм. Извини, но мне нужно идти, — и сложно было понять, что слышно в его голосе: облегчение или разочарование.  
       Мужчина оставил деньги, встал и пошёл к двери, а дальше было нечто странное. На полпути он развернулся, сделал несколько шагов обратно к столу Прайс, снова собираясь что-то сказать, но потом опять резко поменял свои планы, глуповато улыбнулся и вышел из кафе.  
       Посидев немного в ступоре, Пэйдж тряхнула головой, отогнав от себя все непонятные и ненужные мысли. Должно быть, у этих Винчестеров хватает тараканов в голове, и это никак её не касается.  
       За окном пустился дождь, а буквально через пару минут началась настоящая буря с громом и молниями. Тогда посетителей в кафе прибавилось, ибо люди искали спасение от стихии внутри ближайших зданий. Странно, но от этого в помещении стало только уютней, и Пэйдж Прайс снова вздохнула с облегчением. Она всё таки решила позавтракать. Силы сегодня понадобятся.  
  
       Сидя в машине у дома Бэйли, Пэйдж неотрывно наблюдала за окнами, в которых горел свет. Она видела, как Эмма ужинает в кругу своей семьи: мужа и ребёнка — маленького мальчика лет одиннадцати. Охотнице показалось странным то, что при первом же обращении женщина не сожрала одного из них. Хотя теперь это было уже неважно.  
       – Надеюсь, сегодня ты скажешь своей семье перед сном, как сильно их любишь. Другого шанса уже не будет, — изрекла девушка, проверяя готовность своего пистолета, заряженного серебряными пулями.  
       Близилась полночь. Когда дом, с которого Прайс не сводила взгляд, наконец-то погрузился во тьму, девушка решила больше не ждать, ведь нельзя быть уверенным, в какой именно момент вервольф примет своё звероподобное обличие и отправится на охоту.  
       Она вышла из машины и, как всегда налегке, имея при себе только пистолет, отмычку и серебряный нож про запас, быстро перешла дорогу. Оглянувшись, дабы убедиться в отсутствии каких-нибудь любопытных наблюдателей, девушка ловким движением, без шума и пыли, пробралась в дом.  
       Внутри, как и предполагалось, было тихо — обитатели дома отправились по кроватям. Стараясь двигаться как можно тише, Пэйдж поднялась по лестнице на второй этаж. Где-то на средине пути под ней предательски скрипнула ступенька, и девушка замерла, прислушиваясь к звукам в доме. Услышала она только равномерный стук своего собственного сердца. Похоже, сон у всех здесь был крепкий и здоровый, что и сыграло на руку охотнице. Бесшумно пробираясь по коридору второго этажа, Прайс пришлось заглядывать за каждую закрытую дверь.  
       Первая дверь вела в ванную, вторая — в детскую комнату, где под мальчишеским одеялом с машинками мирно спал ребёнок. Оставалась последняя дверь, и Пэйдж знала, что за ней именно то, что ей нужно. Она тихо вошла, прикрыла за собой дверь и спряталась у противоположной стены, в углу, у окна. Таким образом её вряд ли заметят, даже если мужчине вдруг приспичит посреди ночи. Охотница будет терпеливо ждать, пока зверёк проголодается и вылезет из норы.  
       С крепко зажатым в обеих руках пистолетом, девушка наблюдала за спящими супругами. Её посетила мысль о том, что есть во всём этом толика какого-то извращения, но Прайс отгородилась от любых неуместных сейчас идей.  
       Когда электронные часы на прикроватной тумбочке показали половину четвёртого утра, Пэйдж уже жалела о том, что не выбрала более жестокий метод, как, например, связать всю семью, дождаться обращения, пристрелить женщину-вервольфа и убраться отсюда куда подальше. Как только девушка подумала о том, что такой вариант всё ещё возможен, в соседней комнате послышался шум битого стекла. Это перебудило супругов Бэйли, но они успели увидеть лишь мелькнувший в дверном проёме тёмный силуэт.  
       Пэйдж забежала в детскую и обнаружила там пустующую кровать и разбитое окно. Боясь потерять след, девушка, не долго думая, выпрыгнула следом за сбежавшим монстром. Кусты значительно смягчили приземление, но она всё же не была уверена, весь ли треск при приземлении исходил от них. Впрочем, сейчас было не до этого. Пэйдж бросилась в погоню.  
       Она пробежала несколько кварталов, но это ни к чему её не привело.  
       – Да чтоб тебя! — выругалась девушка, со злостью пнув колесо попавшейся под руку машины. К счастью, это оказалась едва дышащая развалюха, хозяин которой не удосужился установить сигнализацию.  
       Где-то недалеко раздался женский крик. Прайс, сердце которой теперь колотилось в два раза быстрее, побежала в ту сторону. Завернув за угол, она увидела валяющийся на земле труп с развороченной грудной клеткой и перемахнувшего через невысокий забор вервольфа. Девушка пробежала мимо жертвы и погналась за своей целью. Той женщине она уже ничем помочь не смогла бы.  
       Неведомо, сколько продолжалась эта беготня, но Пэйдж знала, что не остановится, пока окончательно не собьётся. В процессе у неё даже нашлось время для самобичевания. Не облажайся она так с выводами, сейчас бы не пришлось заморачиваться. Но кто бы, чёрт возьми, мог подумать, что болен ребёнок, а не мамаша. Не было ничего, что указывало бы на этот факт. Разве что… Разве что живой мистер Бэйли.  
       – Идиотка, — выдохнула охотница, заворачивая на пустынную улочку.  
       Мужчина умер бы первым, спи он в одной постели с монстром.  
       Внезапно, фигура, маячившая далеко впереди, остановилась и рухнула на землю. Когда Пэйдж добралась до места, перед ней без сознания лежал всего лишь маленький мальчик. Ребёнок зашевелился, но пистолетный выстрел прозвучал до того, как мальчик успел открыть глаза.  
       Где-то на горизонте пробивались самые первые лучи восходящего солнца.


End file.
